Do you really love me?
by flora helia lover611
Summary: ever since 6th grade helia has bullied flora. but he has always had feelings for her since they were each other's first kiss. what happens when helia finally tells flora his feelings? and what happens when flora sees him kissing another girl?
1. flora

_**Do you really love me?**_

_**Hi people this is my first ever fanfic I have tried to create one for like a month now but since im stupid I couldn't **_

_**THIS STORY IS ABOUT FLORA AND HELIA (A.K.A MY FAVORITE WINX COUPLE EVER)**_

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!**_

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

**I HATE SCHOOL!** I really do. ever since 6th grade I have hated school. First let me introduce myself properly. I am Flora Lynphea. I am 16 years old about 5'11 with waist-lenght honey brown hair. I have natural blonde bangs but people think I dyed them. Tan skin and I have emerald eyes and my favorite color is pink. I am a junior at Magix High here in Gardenia. Now the reason I hate school is because of my ex best friend Helia Knightly. I don't know what went wrong because me and Helia used to be the best of friends since we were four! But I guess things change...

Ever since 6th grade Helia has been a real jerk to me and I bet it's because of his friends. But now it has gotten worse because now Helia and his group have been none stop bullying me. I now practically hate his guts! **I CANT BELIEVE I EVER HAD A CRUSH ON THAT GUY! **i used to like him i mean he was my crush and stole my first kiss in 6th grade before he forgot about me. but, I now go on major stages of depression because of him and his group of populars. I cut myself everyday because of him and make extremely depressing songs about not being able to fit in.

I even bet he doesn't even know my name but if he did I bet he could care less of who I am. I really miss having Helia by my side. We used to have sleepovers and go on vacation together. we were inseparable. **AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE...**

**HE IS MY NEIGHBOR!**

Our windows are like right across from each other. _'Man I wish that we weren't neighbors anymore' _The people who are keeping me alive are my friends which are...

Bloom a 16 year old girl about 5'11 who has red-orange waist-lenght hair with blue eyes, fair skin and loves the color blue.

Stella, a 16 year old girl about 5'11 that has blonde waist-lenght hair with light brown eyes, fair skin and loves the color yellow.

Musa, a fair skin 16 year old girl about 5'11 who has long midnight blue hair thats always in long pigtails and has midnight eyes and her favorite color is red.

Tecna, a hot pink pixie hair styled 16 year old, faired skin girl about 5'10 light blue eyes and her favorite color is purple.

and Layla, a dark-skinned girl with wavy red-brown waist-lenght hair with blue-gray eyes about 5'10 and her favorite color is green.

we call ourselves 'THE WINX' I know it doesnt make sense but Bloom suggested it and everyone liked it.

Also my family.

My mother,Liliana who is 30 about 5'11 she looks exactly like me except her hair reaches her shoulder blades and her eyes are hazel.

My father, Ash who is 31 about 6'3 who has tan skin, dark brown hair and I got my emerald colored eyes from him.

My little sister,Rose who is 7 about 4'2 she looks exactly like my father except her hair reaches her waist and she got her eyes from my mother.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter of my first story!**

**PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID TO REVIEW BOTH GOOD AND BAD (BUT NOT TOO BAD) REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED PLEASE FAV,FOLLOW AND REVIEW...ALSO I WILL PROPABLY UPDATE 2-3 TIMES A WEEK OR EVEN MORE SINCE I HAVE NO LIFE XD LOL...IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Helia

_**I appreciate the people who have followed and reviewed it realley means a lot to me so i am making this chapter dedicated to my first follower and reviewer...**_

_**WILLHEM WIGWORTHY!**_

_**ENOUGH CHITCHAT NOW TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**HELIA'S POV**_

**I LOVE SCHOOL! **Because **everyone knows I'M KING! **Ever since 6th grade i became king of school. Before i get into detail let me introduce myself. I am **_the_ **Helia Knightly. Junior at 'Magix High'.17 years old. 6'1 of pure hotness, strongness, and smartness. i have midnight blue hair cut into fridges ( **A/N: season 4 haircut) **and a six-pack because i work out. Also i have midnight blue eyes and fair skin. my favorite color is green. (**A/N: I dont really know the guy's favorite color so im guessing)**

Although I love school there is a down side. **IM IN LOVE WITH MY EX BEST FRIEND! HER NAME IS **

**FLORA LYNPHEA!**

But me and my group of 'populars' bully her so much. **I HATE IT!  
**I mean would you like it if your first crush/love is getting bullied by _**your**_ friends. But i bet she hates me ever since 6th grade, I mean I wouldn't blame her if she did but it hurts. I started loving her in 6th grade...

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Still Helia P.O.V_

_Me and Flora were in the middle school football field talking to each other. "Helia look at this flower , its beautiful." _

_"it really is flora" I looked up at her and met her eyes. The eyes I fell in love with and I said " just like the beautiful flower right in front of me" I could see that she was blushing A LOT! " you really think im beautiful, Helia?" she replied her face as red as a rose. I gathered all the courage I had inside me 'to late to back out now' i thought and replied_

_"of course I think your beautiful, flora" I could see her smile at me and then i leaned in and to my surprise so did she. the next thing I know I feel her sweet warm lips against mine. they tasted like strawberries. Which from now on will be my favorite fruit. It was my first kiss and I loved how it was with flora. The kiss lasted at least 2 minutes that I never wanted to end but sadly we parted._

_"That was my first kiss, Helia"_

_"It was my first kiss too, Flora"_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_the best thing at the time was that.._

** SHE WAS MY NEIGHBOR!**

Well she still is but back then it was a miracle. Sometimes i spy on her through my window since our windows are like right across from each other.

I know its weird but I cant help it she is just so beautiful.

Well that's my love life for you but I need to give you more on my friends and family. First my guy friends which are...

Sky, is 17 years old,6'2 blond hair cut to the bottom of his neck, has bright blue eyes, fair skin and his favorite color is blue.

Brandon,a 17 year old 6'2 brown hair that reaches the back of his head, has dark brown eyes, tan skin and his favorite color is black.

Riven, 17 years old,has magenta hair above his head, 6'2, purple eyes, fair skin and his favorite color is red.

Timmy, 6'2 ginger/orange hair, 17 years old, has red framed glasses, fair skin, light brown eyes and his favorite is orange.

And. Nabu, 6'2, dark skin,17 years old, brown hair put into 2 braids that reach his shoulders, purple eyes and his favorite color is purple.

Now moving on to my family.

My mother, Jessica who is 31, long waist-lenght midnight hair that I inherited from her, purple eyes,fair skin, and about 5'11.

My father, James who is 32, short brown hair, fair skin about 6'3 and midnight blue eyes that I inherited from him.

And my little sister, Jessie who is 7, and looks exactly like my mother but her hair is to her shoulder blades and inherited my father's eyes.

Thats pretty much it, I have school tomorrrow so... bye.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter !**_

_**again this chapter is dedicated to **_

_**WILLHEM WIGWORTHY**_

_**I will try to updated a lot because I enjoy writing and I have npthing better to do. I am open to suggestions and both good and bad reviews because it lets me know how Im doing. Until next time!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	3. Confession

_**Okay like I said I do update... A LOT but that's because I have no life what so ever I will try to make to make longer chapters but since I update daily I don't have time to come up with a lot of ideas so that's why im open to suggestions...btw is it weird that I dream about winx club?!**_

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

I have school. YAY (note my sarcasm). I wake up at 6:15am and school starts at 7:15am so I have enough time. I get up and head to my bathroom change into a pink short sleeve shirt that stops right below my breasts line with a red skirt that has a pink waist line. I put on some socks that stop below my knees and some red heels. for accessories I put on a 4 leaf clover choker and some green and pink bracelets on my wrists and leave my hair down.(**A:N/season** **1&2 oufit)****  
**

I head down stairs to the living room and see my mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast and my father in the dining table drinking coffee and reading the news paper.

"Good morning mom and dad" I say happily.

"Morning sweetie pie, what would you like for breakfast today?" my mother asks

"2 pancakes, toast, eggs and some orange juice,please"

"Coming right up"

I smile and sit down in the dining table across from my father. " flora this is your first day of being a junior at Magix High are you nervous or excited?" my father asks me. "Both, dad" I reply honestly. Nervous of the bullying and excited to see my friends. "I cant wait to see my friends" I add. My father smiles at me and says "Glad you do pumpkin."

Soon Rose comes in "Hi flora, mommy and daddy!"

"Good morning precious, ready for your first day of first grade!" says my mother coming in with my breakfast."Yes mommy, I am!" Rose replies happily.

I eat my breakfast. by the time I finish breakfast its 7:00am so I get my transport backpack say goodbye to my parents and sister and leave.

My house is not that far away from school so I walk there, bad news is Helia also walks there and now I have to walk in front of his house everyday to get to school. I see him get out of his house and walk in the path I am walking on.

"Hey flora!"

I turn around and see him starting to run to catch up to me. I am too shocked to say or do anything so I just stand there until he reaches me with a smile. I think to myself _' Did he just talk to me? Why?'_

* * *

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Jessie" I said when I leave since it was 7:01am and I didn't want to be late for school. I was wearing a white shirt under a blue short sleeve shirt, green pants and some blue and with shoes. **(A/N: season 4 outfit) **with my green backpack over my right shoulder. I walk over to the sidewalk see Flora before I could think I shout...

"Hey, Flora!" I soon regretted it, but I saw her stop _'too late to turn back now' _I think to myself. I run to her and see that she is just sanding there. I bet she's thinking why im talking to her.

"Hey best friend! you there?!" I say trying to get her out of her stage. Doesn't take long before she snaps out of it and looks at me then continues to walk away from me. "Flora, wait up" I say '_Why am I being desperate'. _

_"_ What do you want Helia"she says, a little too harsh I think yet I don't blame her.

"Cant a guy walk to school with his best friend?" I say

"Last time I checked we weren't even friends" she snaps at me. My heart literally crushes into a million pieces.

"Look, Flora im sorry for all the crap I give you just please let me make it up to you somehow."

"Helia you will never know all the shit you have put me through and I will never forgive you." I run up and get in her way and stop so now im technically blocking her from walking anywhere.

"Please, Flora trust me when I say this to you because I promise I am not making this up." she nods slowly "I hate to see you getting bullied because ..." I stop embarrassed at what I was about to say.

"Because of what Helia?" flora asks. I take a deep breath and say...

" Because I love you."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter or if i should wait for him to confess his feelings later on because i think i should have let something dramatic happen first and then this scene but i have a plan for this story..hopefully._**

**_PLEASE FAV,FOLLOW AND REVIEW!_**

**_XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXO_**


	4. Denied

**_I'm__ back! _**

**_well no shit Sherlock u update daily_**

**_shut up brain!_**

**_Okay well I would like to thank every person that has reviewed, liked or followed this story._**

**_Oh and BTW Stormer I will try to mix up this story ... just wait and see ;) - ratchet winkey face_**

**_oh and before I forget I will be doing a flashback so I will bold the thoughts during flashbacks because I don't want them to get mixed up with the p. _**

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

_'HE LIKES ME! NO LOVES ME!' _No Flora stop it you can't like him you just cant think about everything he has put you through think about that bad day...the day everything changed...

***_FLASHBACK***_

_STILL FLORA P.O.V_

_It was a week after we kissed and I don't think we were technically dating because he hadn't asked me out but we had kissed more and we hold hangs when we walk home after school._

_So me and Helia were in the cafeteria eating together when 5 boys came and introduced themselves._

_"Hi, im Sky" said a blonde._

_"Hey, my name is Brandon" said a brown-haired boy._

_"Sup, names riven" yelled a magenta haired boy._

_" Timmy is the name" an orange haired boy with red framed glasses said._

_"And im Nabu" a dark skin boy with 2 short braids said._

_"Hey, im Helia and this is my best friend flora." Helia replied._

_"Hi" I said shyly since im not good at talking to strangers unlike Helia who could talk to anyone at anytime._

_They sat with us and we talked I got along well with them and thought we could all be friends ... but boy was I wrong. when we left the cafeteria and sat in the bleachers which were in the gym waiting for our teachers to pick us up. I saw them secretly talking to Helia in a group huddle formation.**'What are they talking about.' **I saw Brandon poking his head up so I looked away because i knew he was looking at me. I was able to hear parts of their conversation. " come on Helia just ditch her..." said what I think was riven's voice. I was shocked I thought we got along well..guess not. _

_"Guys I can't she's my best friend.." said Helia, I was glad he defended me and wouldn't just throw me under the bus like that._

_"Dude if you hang with us we will make you popular and we will also give you 5 bucks." said Brandon. '**5 bucks really, Helia isn't that cheap and popularity, he doesn't care about that he told me himself.' **I knew that Helia would decline I mean we have known each other for 8 years since we met at age 4 and we were both 12 now. _

_"okay fine guys I wont hang out with flora anymore." answered Helia with a sigh, I turned around saw all of them smile at him, **he was smiling! **I was really that bad to be around with, huh. I saw them give him the 5 bucks and I saw our teacher so I left. I will never talk to Helia again._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I laughed "You really think I will belive you after what you did. Helia this isn't the movies, this is real life you give me 4 years of hell and you left me for **5 bucks! I thought we were friends I thought you cared for me but I was wrong i was worth less than 5 bucks and popularity to you!** and you think by just saying sorry I will forgive you. **YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"** I yelled tears threaten to fall down my eyes and started to run as fast as I could towards school because the last thing I wanted to do.

was be near him.

* * *

I entered school and saw the girls there I'm pretty sure I look like a mess from all the crying and running I did.

"Hey girls" I say trying to sound like the happy girl I usually am in front of them but end up saying it weakly and sadly like the suicidal flora I am when they aren't around.**(A:N Her friends don't know about her cutting and depression problem but they know that the guys A.K.A 'specialist' target her the most out of the winx. and her past with Helia I will be making a flashback later.)**

"Flora, sweetie are you okay you seem so unhappy which is way out of character for you" says Layla in a concerned voice.

"Flora, dawling have you been crying? you have mascara stains all over your beautiful face." stella says being her fashionista stella worrying about appearance.

"Girls, ill tell you everything at lunch and meanwhile before 1st period starts can you help with my appearance now." I say pointing to my face.

"Yea girls, let's go clean you up Flora and thank God we have 1st, 4th, lunch, and 6th together" said Bloom as we headed to the bathroom.

When the winx were done I looked better than when I left home and we exited the bathroom to see who has said what we heard.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT STUPID SUICIDAL TREE HUGGER FLORA CHICK!"

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

_"You really think I will belive you after what you did. Helia this isn't the movies, this is real life you give me 4 years of hell and you left me for **5 bucks! I thought we were friends I thought you cared for me but I was wrong I was worth less than 5 bucks and popularity to you!** and you think by just saying sorry I will forgive you. **YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"**_ That kept playing and replaying all the way to school where I met up with the guys.

"Dude, you okay you seem down" said my "best friend" Timmy I guess I replaced flora with Timmy and I miss her so much but as she said she will never forgive me.

"Yea, im fine" I try to act all tough in front of the guys but inside im dying it really hurts , bet that's how she felt when I betrayed her. I was so stupid back then, fuck I am now if I could take it all back some how I would in just a matter of seconds all for her.

"Dude, Helia, seriously why are you so down and don't lie to us because we can tell when you're lying" said Nabu. all eyes were on me I didn't know if I could tell them the truth but I had to tell them what can go wrong? well lots of things but I told them anyway and when I finished I could see anger,frustration,guilt,sadness,and hurt in their eyes all at once.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT STUPID SUICIDAL TREE HUGGER FLORA CHICK!" yelled Riven so loud that I think the winx as what they call themselves heard it because I saw them exit the bathroom really close to us. As well as everyone else in the hallway.

BIG MISTAKE RIVEN.

* * *

**_Soooo... what you guys think. _**

**_LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE SO FAR!_**

**_I am starting to try and make longer chapters but it takes more time than i thought it would._**

**_well maybe because instead of working on your fanfiction you get distracted and watch youtube._**

**_SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN!_**

**_anyway please tell me what you guys think and PLEASE.._**

**_FAV, FOLLOW, AND/OR REVIEW IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND BOTH NEGATIVE (NOT TOO NEGATIVE) AND POSITIVE COMMENTS!_**

**_XOXOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	5. Truth be told

**_hey people!_**

**_BTW I will probably only update on weekdays (Monday-Friday)_**

**_you bitch u lied to the people you said you would update daily_**

**_I said I would try ...what the fuck did I just tell you last chapter brain_**

**_Idk_**

**_TO SHUT THE FUCK UP_**

**_Oh ok fine..._**

**_now that the pesky bitch is out lets begin..._**

* * *

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

BIG MISTAKE RIVEN.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY RIVEN" I shouted. how dare he say that about my flower princess.

"THAT FLORA IS NOTHING BUT A STUPID, SUICIDAL TREE-" I cut him off by punching him in his jaw. He clutched it obvious that he was in pain.

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER" I shout I didn't care if I became unpopular I have had enough of missing flora and being popular.

"YOU KNOW ITS TRUE" yelled riven. Before I could punch him again Timmy and Nabu were holding me back while sky and Brandon were holding riven.

"Dude, what has gotten into you Helia" Timmy asked me. I could see that the winx have left to go to 1st period which was the only period other than lunch that all 12 of us had together.

"I love her" I say meaning every single word. I could see all the guys looking at me like i was crazy.

"What?" I ask

"dude you can't date her" said Sky sternly.

"why not I love her" I snapped

"she isn't worth it" said Riven

"she is"

"Helia, stop I heard that there are these new 6 transfer students from Beta High and they are all girls so how about you quit on flora and move on" said Brandon

"I'm not going to win this argument am I" I asked but knew the answer. They all shook their heads and we headed to first period to see the girls laughing at something I belive Stella said and then they go into a group flora looked so adorable since she was in the middle of it with a big smile on her face which looked adorable if you ask me. We took our seats and soon the bell rang.

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER" Helia yelled at Riven. I knew he saw me so I thought it was just for show and to make me think he loved me so the he could pull a prank on me.

"Girls, lets leave before we are late" I said, the last thing I wanted was to be there.

once we arrived in 1st period (science) we all sat down together since the teacher wasnt here yet. and that's when the girls started talking but mostly stella._ 'God that girl gets on my nerves sometimes but I still love her and the girls even with their flaws since I have some too.'_

"so Flora, Helia is so into you" stella says to me with a smile and a wink.

I roll my eyes in response."Stella what if he was just putting on a show to make me think he likes me before he totally stabs me in the back just like 4 years ago" I say, my eyes getting watery because I hated talking about this subject and I wish I wasnt so weak in front of the girls.

"Yea guess so but why don't you give him a second chance, Flora?"

"Stella, please don't bother her with that we all know why she doesn't want to" answers Layla.

"If my memory is up and running it's because he started bullying you and you don't trust him anymore, which is totally logical if you ask me." Tecna says supporting Layla.

"Okay I see your point girls, im sorry Flora" Stella apologizes

"Its fine stella and you shouldnt be apologizing" I paused "I should for being so weak and pathetic" I finished

"flora you are not weak and pathetic, you are an amazing friend and if we were in your place we would be int he same state as you" says Musa trying to comfort me which works.

"thanks girls, you are the bestest friends a girl could ask for" I said

"tell us something we don't know" said Stella. We all cracked up she can seriously make a joke about anything at anytime unless its serious.

"girls group hug" says bloom. and the girls all go around me and hug me so hard I tought I would die, but soon they released and we took our seats. I looked to my left and saw the guys sitting in the corner, I turned away. _'Do you really love me, Helia?'_ I kept asking myself. until the bell rang and the teacher stepped in the classroom.

_'Let class begin'_

* * *

**_ Okay end of that chapter! _**

**_takes a while for me to finish a chapter, I mean seriously I had to rewrite this story 3 times before I could do it right._**

**_its harder than I thought well either way please tell me what you guys think of the story so far.._**

**_PLEASE FAV,FOLLOW,AND/OR REVIEW .. I appreciate to everyone who does and both good and bad reviews allowed_**

**_See you guys next time_**

**_XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXO_**


	6. the Betas

_**before I begin I wanted you guys to tell me what you guys think of me and my brains conversations **_

_**they love me of course, you not so much**_

_**who's the one writing the story!**_

_**you..**_

_**exactly so let me get to work**_

_**ok bye people**_

_**now that it has lest I wanted to say one more thing...**_

_**Thank to all the people who have reviewed, fav, and/or followed me**_

_**this chapter is dedicated to manuele and I hope you like it...**_

* * *

**_HELIA P.O.V_**

As we got into our seats I saw flora looking at me, our eyes locked for at least 5 seconds and but she turned away. I sighed and looked at my backpack which had my sketchbook inside, i havent mentioned it before but I guard that book with my life I never let anyone see it because if they did they would see every poem, drawing, sketch and painting of Flora.

I wish she would just believe me when I tell her I love her but how can she and anyway I am not allowed to date her. stupid guys. whatever it's not like a single girl can ever match up with the beauty of Flora.

"Students you might have heard that we will be having new students from Beta High and I would like to say that it is true and introduce you to them" said "come on girls we don't have all day" she gets annoyed pretty fast. Soon enough I see 6 girls step inside the classroom.

"Please introduce yourselves" says Ms. Griselda

"My name is Chimera" says a girl with long bluish-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a lolita-style dress in various shades of purple.

"Dude she is pretty fine" Brandon says but I just roll my eyes because on a scale of 1 to 10 she is a 0.

"The name is Darcy" soon says a girl with long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape.

"She is hot" claims Riven but Flora is a lot prettier than her.

"I'm Diaspro" a girl with Diaspro has wavy pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin. She is wearing a red-and-ivory shirt with puffy sleeves and a light purple skirt that reaches her mid-thighs and has red ankle boots.

"I'm in love" says sky dreamily.

"Ewww" I say. She is fugly **(A/N: combining fucking and ugly)**

"Icy the name" Icy has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears white eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots.

"That booty" says Nabu.

"Are you serious?" I ask. He is just wrong.

"I'm Selina" says a girl with shoulder-length thick dirty blonde hair and her clothing is dark she is wearing a dark teal cardigan with a grey top, short sea green ruffled skirt, dark teal belt, silver bracelets, grey tights and dark teal boots.(**A/N: 'Flashback in attack of the sphinx')**

"Smexy" says Timmy **(A/N: combining more and sexy)**

"Barf" I simply say. and I see Timmy giving me a glare but I don't care.

"Hi my name is Krystal" I turn around and regret it I see a pretty girl. She has lavender hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She wears gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wears her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wears another on over her left ear. She wears teal heels.

"wow" I manage to say louder than expected but only the guys heard and they started smiling at me.

"what?" I ask

"see you forgot about Flora so now you should go out with Krystal" says Sky.

"Flora is still better" I say and meaning it.

"Dude everyone saw how you were staring at Krystal even Flora so I bet she thinks you don't even like her" says Riven

"she did?" I asked worried because I didn't want my flower princess to think I don't love her.

"everyone so yea" added Timmy.

I sighed and got my sketchbook and started to sketch and write poems of my flower.

_'I love you, Flora'_

* * *

**_FLORA P.O.V_**

As soon as Krystal was done introducing herself the winx and I could hear Helia saying 'wow' so I knew he took interest in her, I should have known he was lying to me. He is such a player.

"Earth to Flora, you there?" said musa snapping her fingers in my face breaking my train of thoughts.

"huh, yea what?"

"Are you jealous?" asked Bloom

"pft no" I say trying not to sound jealous but i fail.

"yes you are omg its so obvious" said Stella

" would you please be quite and let me explain my lesson" said Ms. Griselda annoyed that we interrupted her lesson.

"yes ma'am"

_**TIME SKIP**_

The bell rang and I was about to leave until I saw a sketchbook so I grabbed it to see who it belonged to

_Helia_

Should I give it to him or not.. I don't know ugh this is so complicated. I mentally fought and then the girls came over. _'great, please stella don't make a big deal'. _Without thinking I hid it behind my back so hope fully the girls couldn't see.

"hey Flora" said Layla.

"hey girls"

"Flora why are you staying, you could be late to your next class" said Tecna

"umm...well you see I was um-" I began to say but Stella cut me off

"Whats behind your back Flora" she asked.

_'shit'_

"N-n-nothing" I stutter _'curse my nervous habits'_

"Yeah let us see" says Musa taking the sketchbook from behind my back.

"Why do you have Helia's sketchbook" asked Bloom

" I saw it on his desk so I was trying to decide if I should give it to him or not"

"You should but first lets see whats so important in this sketchbook of his that he doesn't let anyone see" says Stella with a smile on her face.

"Yea" says everyone except me

"guys I don't think that's a good idea, I mean when me and Helia were best friends he didn't even let me see it"

"this is payback for him bullying you" says Musa. She opens the book and all the girls huddle to look while im standing in front of them opposite from the book so i cant see anything inside which I don't want to see.

"OH" says Tecna

"MY" says Bloom

"GOSH" says Stella

"FLORA" screams Layla

"what" I ask

"come see this" they all say. This must be important. so I walk towards them, take the sketchbook and look through the pages. They all contain drawings and poems of

_ME_

"they are about me"

"Dude you know what this means" says Stella

"what" we all ask

"HELIA IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR OUR FLORA" she screams loudly

"Stella be quiet maybe he left it here on purpose to make me think he likes me" I say trying to come up with an excuse.

"Girls we will discuss this over lunch before we are late for class" says Bloom

we all separate and I have Helia's sketchbook in my hands all I need to do is give it to him and leave.

I approach him and say

"Helia, I found this sketchbook and it had your name on it so I wanted to return it to you" I say sounding like an idiot

"thanks, Flora" he says with a gorgeous smile. stop that flora

"you're welcome well I got to go to 2nd period, bye" I say and start to walk away when..

"Flora can I see your schedule?" Helia asks

"sure" I say and hand him my schedule

"we have all of our classes together"

_great just great_

* * *

_**ok I am so sorry because since I am in a church group that meets Tuesdays and Saturdays so I had to post this chapter with its spelling mistakes but I fixed it and just because I fixed this chapter doesn't mean I wont do a chapter today (which I will as soon as I post this)**_

_**PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW AND/OR REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER (LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR)**_

_**XOXOXOX FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXOX**_


	7. Trouble

_**Ok I know that manuele you have ideas for fanfiction but I advise you make your own (sorry if I sound mean) but I have planned out every detail but last chapter where you wanted the sketchbook was a brilliant idea. And another reason I don't want to do that is because I don't want to end my story too soon. Hope you understand. sorry.**_

_**now to the story...**_

* * *

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

Flora came to me after 1st period and she handed me my sketchbook...THANK GOD IT WAS THE GUYS. She was about to leave,but I asked to see her schedule ... we have all our classes together. ...

DID SHE LOOK INSIDE!?

"Flora can I ask you a question" Since we had all our classes together we might as well walk together.

"You already did (giggle) but shoot" she said with a beautiful, stunning smile. snap out of it Helia you cant date her.

"um...d-d-did y-you l-l-look inside?" I asked afraid of her answer.

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

Me and Helia were walking to 2nd period but I kept thinking to what me and the girls saw in his sketchbook that he guards with his life and how he never let anyone see were drawings and poems of me...

was that why he didn't want anyone to see it or is he just pretending.

"Flora can I ask you a question" Helia asked it seemed like something was troubling him, wonder what.

"you already did" I couldn't help it to not giggle "but shoot" I say

"um...d-d-did y-you l-l-look inside?" He asked. _'Fuck, what do I do, what do I say'_

"no" I answer I hope he buyed it

"okay just checking"

we entered 2nd period (algebra) and take seats next to each other since those were the only seats left.

_this is going to be a long year_

**_TIME SKIP- LUNCH (which is right before 4th period where everyone is together includes Betas)- FLORA P.O.V_**

Helia and I walked together to the cafeteria but as soon as we got there we went our separate ways me with the winx and him with the guys.

"Hey Flora" they all greeted me

"Hey girls" I say, we get our food and sit at a table but it's behind the guy's table that are sitting with the Betas 'shocker' (note my sarcasm)

"you wouldn't belive what I just went through" I say

"what"

"well I have all my classes with Helia for starters"

"no way" says Stella

"luck is not on your side, my dear Flora" says Musa. Shes right.

"I know-"I was cut off by none other than stella

"What happened with the sketchbook" she asked

"He asked if I looked inside"

"what did you say?" asked Bloom

" I obviously wasnt going to tell him that I looked through it"

"so that a no?" asked Layla

"yes"

"you told him you did" said Tecna

"no, I told him that I didn't look trough it" I say frustrated. Soon enough I am dumped with soda by

_Krystal_

"What the hell was that for?!" I scream my voice full of anger that i can see that even my friends, the guys, the Betas, Helia, and I could see some fear on Krystal's eyes.

"You freak, you don't belong here" she simply said with an ugly smirk

"I'm sick of people thinking they can just walk over me" I grab my ice tea and dump it on her with a smile on my face. "now look who's a freak" I say. my friends and I start laughing soon so does the entire cafeteria including the guys and from the corner of my eye I see the Betas trying not to laugh. Krystal leaves in tears.

"Girls, let's go" I say since I still have soda in my hair and clothes. We left the cafeteria.

"aren't you glad that I always have a pair of extra clothes,make up kit, and hair brush in my locker huh Flora?" asked Stella

"Yea and now is not the time let's go"

_**HELIA P.O.V - BEFORE ACCIDENT**_

As I approached my friends I found out the Betas are sitting with us. I would be lying if I said that i didnt have a crush on Kystal, but I will always love Flora.

"Hey Helia" said Krystal in a flirty tone

"Hey Krystal" I reply but not in a flirtish tone

"sup, Helia" the guys greet me and we sit in the table in front of the winx

"hey guys"

"That girl Flora gets on my nerves" this got my attention and of course the one talking was Krystal talking to her friends.

"Why don't you show her who's boss" says Chimera.

"What do you mean" asks Sky

"Lets just say, I hope she likes soda" says Krystal taking her soda cup and going behind Flora then she dumps her soda all over her.I wanted to stand up for Flora but I didn't dare because I heard Flora standing for herself for the first time and it was frightening but sexy at the same she did next surprised me the most.

she dumped _her_ ice tea on Krystal and laughed she soon left since her hair and clothes had soda on them.

"dam I didn't know Flora could do that" says Riven clearly impressed by Flora's actions.

"I know right, who knew" says Nabu

"That makes her way more hotter" I say without thinking. I see the guys looking at me with a 'what the fuck is wrong with you' face.

_Fuck_

"Get over her and date Krystal" says Timmy

"You don't know what its like to love someone you can't date" I say

"actually we do" says Brandon

"what do we mean"

"we are in love with the winx" says Sky

"Oh shit" I say surprised that the guys like the winx.

"shit indeed, Helia" says riven

* * *

**_Well that's enough for this chapter that takes me like all freaking day to write well I hope you guys enjoyed and the guy's secret is finally out :0 shocker_**

**_PLEASE FAV,FOLLOW AND REVIEW_**

**_also if u are a 'My Little Pony' fan check out my cousins' story "how did you meet' _**

**_XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXO_**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**DATE: 4-17-14**_

_**NOTE: I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND DUE TO IMPORTANT CIRCUMSTANCES**_

_**SURE IF CALL WATCHING MONSTER HIGH ' FRIGHTS CAMERA ACTION'**__** IMPORTANT **_

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU **_

_**ITS TRUE THO**_

_**I WOULD USUALLY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A 3 DAY WEEKEND BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK AND ALSO I DO WANT TO WATCH **__**MONSTER HIGH ' FRIGHTS CAMERA ACTION' HEHEHE**_

_****__**IM SORRY BUT I WILL UPDATE ON MONDAY BUT I MIGHT NOT UPDATE ON TUESDAY- THURSDAY BECAUSE I THINK I HAVE STAAR DURING THOSE DAYS**_

_****__**XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXO**_


	9. The secret is out

_**OMG I MISSED UPDATING**_

_**so anyway I have looked at the reviews and I do know that this story is REALLY similar to other stories but remember this is just the beginning and I do have some minor and maybe MAJOR twists in this story (but that depends on your judgement)**_

_**Idk if I will be updating tomorrow and Wednesday but im pretty sure I wont since I have STAAR (major test)**_

_**and so yea**_

_**anyway back to the story...**_

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

"Wow Flora, I didn't know you had that in you" said Bloom while she was doing my make up in the girls bathroom.

"I didn't either I guess it was always there and I kept it bottled up inside till it exploded" I explained

"Whatever that was it was totally awesome you rocked it Flo" said Musa. _Flo _the only person that ever called me that was Helia...

_***FLASHBACK***_

_STILL FLORA P.O.V_

_"hey Heels, like my new nickname for you"I said walking up to Helia at his house with a smile on my face because it was Helia's 11th birthday and I came up with a funny nickname for him._

_"Hey Flo, what do you think about my nickname for you" he responded with a smile on his adorable face._

_"I like it and you?"_

_"I think you should change my name to something more manly" he said while pouting. God he was so hot._

_"sure when you actually become a man" I said while cracking up he was mad at first but then started cracking up along with me. (**A/N: lol I just thought of it) **_

_"Fine Flo, and wait Flo?" he asked_

_"Yea, Heels?"  
_

_"You are so adorable in that outfit of yours" he said with a smile on his lips. While I was blushing really bad at his comment. "Oh and let's not forget about when you blush" he added_

_"Shut up, HEELS" I say emphasizing his nickname _

_"touché"_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Earth to Flora you there" said Layla waving her hand in front of my face snapping out of my trance.

"uh what?" I say confused at the moment

"You okay Musa just said Flo and then you just blanked on us" explained Tecna

"Yea im fine it's just that nobody has ever called me that except..." I say trailing off

"except who, Flora" asked Stella

"Helia" I say but it ends up coming out in a whisper. It turned silent for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes until Stella decided to break the silence.

"Flora I think you're in love with Helia" She said. Am i?

"No, I can't be he hurt me in the past and if that wasnt enough he keeps hurting me with his friends" I explain. "I can't and I won't be in love him"

"But Flora we know he loves-" I cut Bloom off

"Krystal yeah its pretty obvious" I retort

"I was going to say you, Helia loves you" she said back

"If he loved why did he hurt me, why did he betray me for popularity and bullies me and why did he say wow when Krystal finished introducing herself if he didn't like her. All he wants to do with me is hurt me and all I want to do is stay away from him"

"Flora can you give him another chance, I mean his sketchbook is filled with drawing of you not Krystal" said Tecna "We know he hurt you but can you let him back through you walls"

"I don't know, its because you guys dont know what its like to try to love someone but something keeps stoping you from doing that"

"We do" Said Layla

"Huh"

"We are in love with the guys" says Bloom

"woah"

"yeah we know" says Musa

'Who likes who" I asked

"I like Sky" says Bloom

"Riven" says Musa

"Nabu" confesses Layla

"Timmy" says Tecna shyly

"Brandon" Stella nearly shouts

"And I guess I like Helia" i say.

"Girls we are having a tough day so how about a sleepover on Friday at my place" says Stella

"YEAH" we all shout and head back to the cafeteria

* * *

**_HELIA P.O.V_**

"Shit indeed Helia" says Riven

"Who who likes who, but none of you guys better like Flora" i warn with menacing eyes

"i like Bloom" says Sky

"Musa" says Riven

"Layla" confesses Nabu

"Tecna" Timmy admits shyly

"Stella" says Brandon

"Flora" i finish. "Guys did you see when Flora was talking to me at the end of 1st period?" I asked

"Yea, why?" said Brandon

"She returned my sketchbook"i answered

"So?" asked Riven

"So what if she looked inside of it" I said

"well we dont even know whats in there" said Nabu

"according to my calculations theres a 90% chance that it contains pictures of Flora" says Timmy

"what about the other 10%" asks Sky

"It has drawing of nature and stuff like that" responds Timmy

"Well Helia does it contain drawings of Flora?" asks Riven with a grin on his face

"Ugh, yea it does" I say

"Well do you want to see the results for Flora looking trhough your sketchbook?" aks Timmy

"Im going to regret this but sure why not"

"theres a 99.9% chance that she DID see through it and a 0.01% that she didnt" says Timmy cracking up along with the rest of the guys.

"Dude we dont usually listen to math but in this case I bet its true" says Brandon holding his stomach due to laughing so hard

"Ugh whatever but can I please date her" I ask doing my puppy eyes which works on them

"Dude cut it out you know we cant handle the eyes" says Nabu covering his eyes

"PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE" I say like a 5 year old

"ugh I cant take this anymore only one date and thats it" says Sky

'YESSS" I scream and when i was done i see the Winx heading our way back to their tabke while the Betas come and sit next to us.

"Helia want to go on a date with me this Friday?" asks Krystal. I wanted to say no but i ended up saying "sure" and I could see the back of Flora tensing up so I knew she heard._Why does she always have to be around when i dont want her to. _I feel bad for doing this to her but after a few seconds she relaxed and continued to talk to her friends but I couldnt hear their conversation. Its not like i wanted to. until we had to walk to 4th period.

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

We walked to our table and talked until I heard

"Hey Helia want to go on a date with me this Friday?" I didnt even turn around because I knew it was Krystal. I didnt think he would accept I mean didnt he like me?

"Sure" he replied and I tensed u. I knew it. I should have never trusteed him and to think he liked me. i saw the girls staring at me and i untensed.

"I told you guys that he never liked me"

"Well didnt you reject him this morning when he wanted to just be friends again?" asked Layla

"Yea your right" i sighed remembering every detail of this morning on the way here.

"Come on girls lets go" said Musa referring going to 4th period

_Am I in love with Helia...my bully?_

* * *

**_Well thats a wrap for this chapter_**

**_Like I said I wont be able to update tomorrow and Wednesday due to my exams but we can make it_**

**_PLEASE FAV,FOLLOW AND REVIEW_**

**_XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXO_**


	10. Battlefield

_**HEY MY PEEPS**_

_**IM SOO HAPPY**_

_**I FINISHED MY STUPID EXAMS *HAPPY DANCE* (TWERK TWERK TWERK)**_

_**EWWWW CAN U NOT **_

_**SHUT UP BRAIN ..U LOVE MY TWERKING**_

_**NO I DONT NO ONE DOES**_

_**YOUR JUST JELLY BECAUSE I HAVE A BODY!**_

_**THATS JUST COLD**_

_**WATEVES ANYWAY I HAVENT SAID THIS BEFORE BUT I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB ALTHOUGH I WISH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD THAT I DID**_

_**ALSO THAT I MISS WATCHING WINX CLUB SINCE NICKELODEON TOOK IT OFF :'(**_

_**AND ALSO I MIGHT ADD SOME KRYSTAL P.O.V'S BUT NOT VERY MANY**_

* * *

_**KRYSTAL P.O.V**_

Ha! that tree hugger Flora doesn't know whats coming. I mean I've barely been in this school for less than a day and I already stolen her crush and become the queen of this pathetic high school. I've got Helia wrapped around my enough he will practically be begging at my feet for my love. The plan starts on our date Friday.

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

Ugh I hate Krystal for asking out Helia! What I hate more is the fact that I have FEELINGS FOR HELIA! Why does life have to be so complicated! I can't fall for the guy that has made my life miserable for 4 years. He is the reason I cut and starve myself and create depressing songs on my pink acoustic guitar with green flowers.

"Flora do you always have to drift off somewhere" said Stella in annoyance breaking my train of thoughts

"Sorry Stella it's just that-"

"You hate the fact that Krystal asked Helia out" said Layla cutting me off

"No it's not that its just-"

"You are still in love with Helia and don't want to see any other girl get in his pants" said Musa laughing at her joke

"NO he can be a man whore and die for all I care" I shout in the hallway and see everyone looking at me like 'what the fuck is wrong with her'

"Whoops..sorry" I apologize shyly.

"Fine Flora deny it all you want but you are going to have to come clean at the slumber party" says Stella with her 'I will get the truth out of you' look.

"Fine by me but I already told you guys the truth" I say as we all walk in to fourth period (choir) **(A/N: I know thats weird but work with me here)** and we sat on the stairs while we are talking about our plans for the slumber party when the Betas and the guys came all in together laughing and Krystal being that slut she is all on top of Helia..GAG... but I also saw that the rest of the Betas were on top of the other guys... Chimera on Brandon- Darcy on Riven- Diaspro on Sky- Selina on Timmy- and Icy on that I am not the only one staring at them so are the girls

"Girls stop staring" I say snapping them out of whatever they were in

"Yea girls come on they aren't worth it"said Bloom

"Youre right"said Tecna

"How about we go clubbing" suggests Stella

"Stella if you havent noticed we are ONLY 16 NOT 18" I shout the last part because seriously we are minors

"Youre no fun" she pouted and we laughed at her.

"We don't need boys we have us girls" said Musa happily.

"YEAH" we all screamed happily and I was glad the teacher wasnt there. But speak of the devil and he shall appear but in this case _devils_. The guys sat next to us while the Betas sat on a step lower than them from them. we tried to ignore them and continue I said _tried..._

"Flora the Talent Show is going to be in a month you should sing and play your guitar" suggests Musa out of no where

"Musa im Never going to do it you are way better than me" I say

"Please Flora I know im good but not as good as you on the acoustic guitar, don't try to deny it" she pressures not giving up. typical Musa

"Then just play another instrument"

"No you please do it for us" says Stella getting in the conversation. And then it happened...

"Yea Flora should definitely go in the Talent Show so she can embarras herself infront of the whole school" says Kryatal loudly the entire class heard and laughed at me. Ugh i can deal with Helia and the guys but now the Krystal thats too far!

"Well you know what Krystal I am going to do it because I know im way better than you" i went up to her and looked at her in the eyes eveyone quite and their eyes on me.

"How about a little competition right now? unless your too scared to lose" I said having a little fun with this.

"Youre on" We stood up and by that time we say the teacher come in and saw what we were doing. She surprised not only me but everyone when she said "let the sing off begin". First was Krystal with her song

_**"Hit me baby one more time" by Britney Spears**_

_Oh baby, baby (x3)_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasnt right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldnt have let you go _

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_Cause I need to know now what we've got_

She walked to Helia and sang to him, I just rolled my eyes

_[CHORUS:]_

_My loneliness is killing me _

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby,baby _

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Theres nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby _

_Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_[REPEAT CHORUS ONE MORE TIME]_

_Oh baby, baby [x2]_

_Ah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

___I shouldnt have let you go _

_My loneliness is killing me _

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_[REPEAT CHORUS]_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_when im not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

She was okay I mean barely any people applauded and her voice was REALLY off-key in many verses but on some she was good.

"That was interesting Krystal" said **(A/N: In this story is the nicest teacher). **"Now Flora its your turn, and remember its alright with me if it has prfanity but only because its a song"

"Yes of course" I reply

_**"I'mma do my thang" by Miley Cyrus**_

_[CHORUS]_

_Every single night and every single day_

_i'mma do my thing, I'mma do my thing_

_so don't you worry bout me I'mma be okay_

Everyone started to calp along with me

_and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing, and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my_

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

_[VERSE 1]_

_bang bang_

_I'mma shoot 'em down, baby_

_look at me, im high up off the ground, baby_

_oh shit, pass that shit around, baby_

_that shit true, but I don't hear a sound_

_im a s-southern belle, crazier than hell_

_getting wild up in her_

_getting live up in here_

_burning up up in here_

_turned up up in here_

_we tear the roof up_

_now we outta here_

I went and sat by the Winx

_[PRE-CHORUS]_

_We do it, we do it _

_we don't give a fuck_

_only thing we think about is turning up , turning up_

_we do it, we do it_

_we do it all the way_

_live so everybody hands to the sky cause_

_[CHORUS]_

_every single night and every single day_

_I'mma do my thing I'mma do my thing_

_so don't worry about me, I'mma be okay_

_I'mma do my thing cause I'mma do my thing_

_and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my _

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

I stood up walked over to Krystal... this was my favorite part

_[VERSE 2]_

_Bang bitch_

_you think im strange bitch?_

_its bananas like a fucking 'rangatang bitch_

_don't worry bout me_

_I got it all arranged bitch_

_mind your business, stay in your lane bitch_

_oh, yeah, im a southern belle_

_I told y'all once before I get crazier than hell_

_get wild up in here_

_get live in here_

_turned up up in here_

_burning up up in here_

_[PRE-CHORUS]_

_We do it, we do it _

_we don't give a fuck_

_only thing we think about is turning up , turning up_

_we do it, we do it_

_we do it all the way_

_live so everybody hands to the sky cause_

_[CHORUS]_

_every single night and every single day_

_I'mma do my thing, I'mma do my thing_

_so don't you worry bout me I'mma be okay_

_and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my thing, and I'mma I'mma I'mma do my_

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

_I'mma do my thing_

I finish big in her face. And everyone starts to cheer for me. Literally the whole classroom is roaring with the applause from all my calssmates.

I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER

* * *

**_HOW WAS IT?!_**

**_TOOK ME A LONG WHILE TO UPDATE BUT I AM TRYING TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS_**

**_BTW THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET?!_**

**_HALLEJUJAH_**

**_AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT FLORA ACTING ALL BADASS SINGING "DO MY THANG"_**

**_ITS A REALLY GOOD SONG SO YEA_**

**_AND IF ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BIO BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE_**

**_PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW_**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYS_**

**_REMEMBER I ONLY UPDATE WEEKDAYS UNLESS IM SUPER BUSY_**

**_24 REVIEWS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAV, AND/ OR FOLLOWED IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME_**

**_XOXOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXOXO_**


	11. Second Chance?

_**HEY PEOPLE **_

_**I SAW THE REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS DID AND I COULD TELL THAT YOU REALLY LIKED BADASS FLORA**_

_**OKAY SOO 4-25-14 I BROKE UP WITH MY BF**_

_**AND WE STARTED DATING ON 4-21-14 ..4 DAYS BUT I DONT CARE.. I LOVE IT**_

_**I FEEL SOO FREE BUT I FELT GUILTY THE FIRST FEW HOURS (2) AND NOW IM SOO HAPPY**_

_**AND BTW IM 12 (13 ON JUNE 1ST) AND I AM NOT ALLOWED TO DATE TILL IM 20 **_

_**SOO MY PARENTS DONT KNOW..SHHHHHHHHH**_

_**ALSO IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BIO PLEASE HELP ME OUT ..PM ME**_

* * *

**_HELIA P.O.V_**

DAMMMMMMM. Flora totally kicked Krystal's ass in the sing off. Why did I even agree to go out with Krystal. Flora is so much better and I wish more than anything that she would believe me when I confessed to her that I loved her, as if that wasnt hard enough now I have Krystal bullying her too but I bet not anymore and she is after me so if I go out with Flora she will hurt her. And THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. I care about her too much for her to get hurt. And yea I know I hurt her but I will definitely stop and tell the guys to stop as well. Flora's voice is like- no is more beautiful than an angel's and since that is true she got a solo and a duet with another student but is going to announce it...

"Flora, you have a solo and a duet with my best male singer..Helia Knightly" she announced..oh shit.. she motioned me to come up and stand next to Flora which I did but I could see Flora tensing up guess she didn't like us being partnered up *sigh* I know she hates me but I want-no need her to give me a second chance.

"You will be here after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays to practice. And Flora you can practice your solo at home but when you come here to practice with Helia you will sing your solo before the practice" she explained to Flora

"Yes ma'am" she said sweetly.

"What about me Mrs.G? Dont i get a solo or a duet with Helia? because everyone here knows i beat Flora in the sing off" said Krystal. Ugh can she ever be quite and she was okay but nothing compared to Flora. How did she even get in choir.

"Pfft, You werent and will never ever be better than me, so don't flatter yourself" Flora snapped. Kitty got claws.

" **(A/N: Krystal's last name..clever?) **you did not win the sing off, Flora did and I can only give one solo and duet, which are Flora and Helia" tried to say nicely that Krystal was as bad as shit. Krystal being the spoiled girl she is she stormed to her seat and I know what I need to do...

Break the date off with Krystal and ask out Flora

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

Fourth period was over and we were talking about the sing off and the talent show and the duet which I didn't want to talk about.

"You know Flora I bet he's going to ask you out after what you just did" said Stella

"what?"

"You totally beat the shit out of Krystal in that sing off" finished Musa

"But I don't trust him" says Tecna

"I don't either" says Bloom

"Ditto" agrees Layla

"Goes for me too" adds Musa

"I think we should give him a chance" says Stella.

"HELL NO" the rest of us scream

"Why not"

"Because he BETRAYED ME" I say

"Lets just go girls we are going to be late to class and remember we wait outside so we can walk together" Bloom says as we separate to go to class

"KK" we all scream back

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

After fourth period I went over to talk to Krystal.

"Krystal we need to talk" I stated

"sure, love" she said smiling

"I don't want to go on that date" I said nervous that she would rip my skin out

"Is it because of Flora?!" She screamed "I am way better than her and besides from what i've heard she will never give you a chance because of what you did to her in the past" she said with a grin

"Who told you that?!"

"A little birdie that I shall not name" she simply said

"Well whatever our date is gone and we will never have one" I say wanting to leave because she is starting to creep me out.

I walk away but I hear her say

"THIS ISNT OVER HELIA KNIGHTLY!"

_**TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL- FLORA'S P.O.V**_

I was outside the school waiting for the rest of the winx and tell them everything that has happened since choir because in 6th period we couldn't sit together since dumb decided to make a seating chart i mean seriously we are high schoolers not elementary kids and he sat me next to Helia and right across from Krystal. Least favorite teacher EVER. Finally they all arrive one by one and we start walking.

"Girls you know that me and Helia have every class together. Barf. Well to make matters worse we also got sat next to each other in every class because either there were assigned seats or all the other seats were taken"

"Wow sucks for you" says Musa laughing, then stops when Layla elbows her gut

"Oww"We all began to laugh and I soon heard someone scream my name. I turned around and it was Helia. Can i ever get a break

"Yes Helia?" I say flatly

"Can we go to the movies together this Friday?" He asks obviously nervous. Oh gosh can he ever get it through his mind that I DONT want to date him...but yet again of he wouldn't have kept trying if I was a loser to him...

This is going to be though...

* * *

_**WELL THATS IT BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR TODAY **_

_**I WILL UPDATE MONDAY IF THINGS ARE GOOD BUT I AM STARTING TO FEEL BAD FOR DUMPING A GUY...**_

_**OH WELL WHATS DONE IS DONE **_

_**PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW **_

_**IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXO**_


	12. Acception

_**HEYYYYY**_

_**SO MY EX IS JEALOUS OF MY NEW GUY BEST FRIEND NOT BOYFRIEND **_

_**MY EX IS DESPERATE**_

_**BUT ANYWAY MY GOAL FOR MY ACCOUNT IS TO BE FANFICTION FAMOUS LIKE**_

_**KAMILIA (WHICH WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN) BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM **_

_**AND KAMILIA IS AN AMAZING WRITER AND I SUGGEST THAT YOU READ HER STORIES**_

_**ANYWAY IM GOING TO TRY AND DO THIS STORY IN NO P.O.V ONLY SOMETIMES **_

_**BUT I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHICH WAY DO YOU PREFER?!**_

* * *

_**NO P.O.V**_

"Excuse me Helia" said Flora while she catched up with the rest of the Winx to get advise

"Girls I need help" she said out of breath "please"

"what is it now Flora?" asked Layla

"is it Helia" asked Tecna sarcastically

"yes it is, Tecna" said Flora

"Really?!" they all screamed

"Guys he asked me out! what do I do?!" Said Flora totally freaked out because she did like- no love Helia but she didn't trust him.

"Just say yes and then break his heart like he did to you" said Musa like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I can't, it's not that simple"

"why just squish it like a bug" said Layla

"Because...I..I.. love him"

"Then say yes, get married and live happily ever after" replied Stella

"Flora listen to your heart not your mind when deciding this don't ask us okay, we will support your decision whether we like it or not" Said Bloom looking at the rest of the girls.

"Okay, just wait here for a moment" said Flora and started walking to where Helia was waiting for her but he had his back turned so he couldn't see her standing there and listening to him talking to himself.

"Your so stupid Helia she will never say yes to you, you're not good enough for her" he said pacing back and forth but not looking at her direction. while she took out her phone and started recording everything.

"Shes an angel that not only looks like one but has a voice an a heart of one...you were so stupid to let her go and I can't blame her if she never talks to you" he kept saying while Flora was silently crying at his beautiful words and how much he cared about her behind a bush that she moved to and because she didn't want him to see her.

"It's too late now Helia you will never get her back" he finished and started walking away. Flora quickly got up and pretended like she just got back from talking to her friends.

"Helia wait up!" she screamed running up to him much to Helia's surprise.

"yes Flora?" he asked knowing that her answer would be Flora already had her answer ready to say it

"yes" she said happily

"What?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about because who says yes randomly

"Yes" she continued

"Yes what?" he asked getting irritated that he didn't know what she was talking about

"Yes I will go on a date with you" Flora replied with an adorable smile on her sweet face

"Really?!" Helia screamed so many emotions flowing all at the same time. happiness,relieve,love and hope.

"Yes Helia now when and what time" she asked so happily that everything seemed to fit so perfectly now.

"Um Friday at 6:30, if its ok with you?" he asked

"yea and im going to have to met you there since I have to get ready for the Winx slumber party" she answered

"Is our date going to interfere because I can reschedule" Helia replied

"No its fine Helia besides it's at stella's house and it usually starts late" Flora explained

"Oh okay just making sure"

"where are we going anyway?" she asked him

"To the movies, unless you would want to go somewhere else"

"No its okay, I just wanted to know so I could how to dress properly"

"okay see you tomorrow Flora" Helia said and walked of but not before he stole a kiss on her cheek with a smile on his face _'BEST DAY EVER'_

* * *

Flora walked over to her friends with a deep blush on her face

"Flora whats wrong with your face" asked Stella getting elbowed in the gut by Bloom

"Well I followed Bloom's advice and I agreed to go on a date with Helia" She said happily

"That doesn't explain why your face looks like a tomato barfed on it" said Musa laughing along with the rest of the girls and Flora's face got even redder

"Well before he left he..he..-"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY" They all screamed

"he kissed my cheek" Flora finished with a dreamy sigh and blushed at the memory while the girls were all either smiling or laughing

"Flora im happy for you but are you sure about this I mean what about his date with Krystal" said Tecna

"Oh no I totally forgot!" Flora screamed feeling hurt

"Flora calm down it says here on Krystal's Facebook that Helia dumped the date before he asked you" Says Stella happily

"Oh God, TECNA IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SCARING ME" Flora screamed while Tecna was laughing her ass off

"Anyway dawling we need details" Said Stella

"I agree" says Layla

"Me too" says Musa

"Ditto" agrees Tecna

"That goes for me too" says Bloom

"Okay well here's how it went...wait I forgot the video I took while he was talking to himself" Flora said while taking out her phone and showed it to her friends...

Not knowing that she wasn't the only one watching Helia and her's and Helia's conversation

* * *

_**OMG GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**_

_**I THINK ITS CRAP BUT I DONT KNOW**_

_**TOO FAR IN THE STORY TO DELETE IT**_

_**BUT YALL ARE AMAZING AND I WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT BECAUSE I WOULDNT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY IF IT WASNT FOR ANY OF YOU THAT HAS FAV, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED**_

_**JUST KNOW THAT I LOVE YALL **_

_**AND THAT I NEED HELP WITH MY BIO MAKING**_

_**AND THAT I MIGHT BE SAYING STUFF ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE LIKE DATING BUT ITS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE YALL LISTEN ( EVEN IF U DONT)**_

_**SO ANYWAY...**_

_**CHECK OUT KAMILIA'S WORK..ITS REALLY AMAZING BUT I LITTLE M RATED BUT HEY ITS STILL A GOOD STORY/ STORIES**_

_**ALSO THAT IT WILL MEAN A LOT IF YOU GUYS**_

_** FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW**_

_**I DO APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU**_

_**XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXO**_


	13. Telling the family

_**FLORA HELIA LOVR611 IS HERE! NO NEED TO WORRY!**_

_**LOL BUT ANYWAY I DO READ ALL THE REVIEWS AND YALL ARE TO KIND **_

_**LOL BUT THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS/READERS *ROYAL WAVE***_

_**SO ANYWAY DETAILS ON MY LIFE FOR TODAY *****_

_**APPERANTLY MY EX ASKED OUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS WELL THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**_

_**AND I WAS LIKE THAT'S FINE BY ME BUT THEN SHE SAID SHE WAS JUST JOKING SO I DONT KNOW BUT I DONT CARE HE IS #RACHET**_

_**AND BESIDES I MOVED ON BECAUSE I LIKE THIS OTHER GUY WHO IS WAYY BETTER AND CUTER 3**_

_**SO ANYWAY I THINK THAT NO P.O.V IS EASIER FOR ME THAN P.O.V'S BUT I DONT KNOW HELP ME DECIDE WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER**_

_**AND I ALSO DO APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT MY BROTHER HAS CHOIR CONCERT AT 6 SO I DO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT**_

_**ANYWAY LETS PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF, SHALL WE...**_

* * *

**_NO P.O.V_**

Flora had arrived at her house from the walk with that smile still not wiped off her face.

"I'm home mom, Rose" she said entering her hom which was a 3 story house the bottom floor includes a kitchen, living room with a flat screen TV, the master bedroom and a bathroom. The second floor is Rose's floor which includes her large roompainted purple (with a purple canopy bed that 4 people can fit in, a doll house and barbies, a flat screen TV, walk in closet, a bathroom) and 2 guest bedrooms with a bed each (enough to fit 4 people) also a bathroom for each, and a game room. Lastly in the 3rd floor is Flora's floor, includes her large room (bigger than Rose's) so all the other winx can sleep thereand actually it can fit 12 people, her pink canopy bed and pink painted wall covered in MAGCON posters (mostly Nash Grier) **(A/N: I LOVE MAGCON AND NASH IS BAE3) **with a flat screen TV, walk in closet, a bathroom, make up and hair station, and a window with a large balcony. The hallway hs 2 guest bedrooms (they are the same as Rose's guest rooms) and 2 game rooms.

"FFFLLLOOORRRAAA" Screamed Rose coming down the stairs and ran up to hug her big sister"s waist

"RRROOOSSSEEE, how is my little princess doing?" asked Flora while taking a seat into the couch.

"It was soo much fun since I already know Jessie, Symphony,Aqua, Cammie, Star and Blair but also now i met these other girls and they are Riley, Jasmine, Claire, Allison and Amber. They are nice and we are all ready friends, all..." she stopped to count how many they were in total with her finger. "12 of us, and I want to invite them to sleep over soon" she finished smiling

"That's great Rose I hope to see them soon, have you seen mom?"

"yea she's in the kitchen"

"Okay thanks baby now how about you go do your homework and if you finish I can go and play 'Just Dance 4' with you" said Flora walking to the kitchen

"Okay see you in the game room Flora" Rose said as she climbed the stairs to her room. Flora entered the kitchen to see her mom reading a cook book.

"hey mom" said Flora as she walked up and hugged her mom.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" asked Liliana returning the hug

"Good mom, and guess what... Helia asked me out on a date" Flora happily said

"Oh my goodness, me and Jessica knew you two would always end up together!" yelled Liliana jumping with joy.

"Mom calm down, anyway its just a date and its this Friday but you have to drop me off since I will call you so you can bring me to Stella's house for the slumber party" Flora explained

"Of course honey"

"FLORA IM DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK" Yelled Rose from upstairs. "JUST DANCE 4 IS CALLING OUR NAMES" she finished and the Lynphea women started laughing.

"Okay I'm coming, see you at dinner mom, you know how Rose gets with this" said Flora walking off upstairs

"See you at dinner"

"Okay, Rose lets start cause I cant wait to beat your butt at this" said Flora grabbing a Wii control and picking "So What' by Pink

"Lets see about that Flora" Rose replied. and their game started.

"OH i beat you, Flora" said Rose

"Because i let you" said Flora sticking out her tongue at Rose

"or is it because you suck at it" said Rose laughing

"Girls dinner is ready and your father will be here soon" called their mother.

"Race you downstairs" Rose challenged, but before Flora could respond Rose already ran off but Flora grabbed her and carried her to the dining table and soon her father cam home from work.

"DADDY" Cried Flora and Rose tackling him to the couch

"Hey there my baby girls, now can you get off me both of you are heavy" he said chuckling. They got off him and walked over to the dining table.

"Hi honey" said Liliana kissing her husband

"Ewwww" said Rose while everyone else laughed. Soon everyone was siting in the table eating and talking about their day.

"Well Helia asked out our little Flora, Ash, what do you think" said Liliana

"Hmmm is it that boy next door, James' son" He said while continuing to eat his chicken. "Hes a nice kid" Flora sighed with relief because her dad was protective of her. "But if he hurts my little girl's heart, he will deal with papa bear" he said referring to his nick name Flora had given him.

they spent the rest of dinner eating and chatting

"I'm going to bed" said Flora looking at her clock which marked 10:00pm.

"Goodnight mom, dad, Rose she said kissing them in their changed in to her light pink nightgown and crawled on her bed smiling to herself and she slowly drifted off to sleep

_'I love you, Helia'_

* * *

Helia had walked home and had arrived to see his sister Jessie watching TV in their living room from their living room. They had a 3 story house with the bottom floor that included a living room, kitchen master bedroom and a bathroom. The 2nd floor was Jessie's floor which included a large room painted pink with a pink canopy bed (enough to fit 3 people), a doll house with barbies, a flat screen TV, bathroom, walk in closet, 3 guest rooms with a large bed (3 people fit), flat screen TV, bathroom and walk in closet, also a game room. And the 3rd floor was Helia's where there was a movie screening room, popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, man cave, his large room (enough to fit 12 people) painted green with a green bed and posters of athletesalong with his trophies, a bathroom, and a window with a balcony that is actually only 3 feet away from Flora's balcony. 2 guest rooms with beds and a bathroom, walk in closet, and a game room.

"Hey Jessie" said Helia gaining Jessie's attention

"Hey big bro" she came and hugged him.

"Hey wheres mom?" he asked her

"In her room" Jessie answered

"Thank Jess" he said heading to his parent's room

"Mom, you here" he called

"Over here honey" she said and he saw her sitting on the bed holding a photo album

"what's that" he said as he came over and sat next to her

"Oh just looking at the memories, back in the day when you and Flora were two peas in a pod" she answered and he looked at the photo she was looking at and saw him and Flora back when they were 6 and they were playing together on the beach trying to build a sand castle.

"Speaking of me and Flora, we have a date this Friday" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh my gosh, Really?!" she said screaming and jumping with joy

"Yes mom"

"Me and Juliana always knew that you two would end up together and get married and have child-" she was cut off by Helia

"Woah calm down mom it's just a date so don't ahead of yourself" he said

"Sorry but it's just that I CANT BELIEVE YOU AND FLORA-" she got cut off by Helia again

"Are just going on a date, we aren't dating"

"Okay well anyway go do your homework" said his mother

"ok mom"

"Hey champs" greeted their father has he came home from working

"DAD" yelled Jessie and Helia racing to greet him

"Dinner is ready" called their mother from the kitchen

"Jess" said James while he kissed his wife and Jessie made gagging sounds while Helia wished it was him and dinner was served and Helia kept talking about how he asked out Flora while his parents were happy for him that he was able to admit his feeling for Flora. And Helia and his father had to calm his mother down when she got to the subject of marriage.

soon dinner was over and it was getting pretty late for Helia.

"Okay anyway I'm going to sleep, im pretty tired" said Helia yawning

"Have a goodnight, sleepy head" said his mom

"okay goodnight mom, goodnight Jessie, goodnight dad"

"Night Helia" said Jessie as she walked off to her room.

Helia did his homework but there wasnt much since it was the first day. he got into some shorts and took off his crawled to bed and watched as his clock showed 10:01pm he couldn't stop thinking about Flora as he slowly drifted off to sleep..

_'Sweet dreams my Flower Princess'_

* * *

**_OMG SO IT TURNS OUT I DIDNT HAVE TO GO TO THE CHOIR CONCERT_**

**_AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A SHORT CHAPTER AND IT ENDED UP BEING MY LONGEST CHAPTER!_**

**_IRONIC HUH?_**

**_ANYWAY THANK YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE I COULD CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FRIDAY BECAUSE IM GOING TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE AND SHE HAS A LAPTOP SO HOPEFULLY I CANT UPDATE ON THAT_**

**_PLEASE TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR_**

**_SHITTY OR NAAHHHH! (LOL NASH GRIER IS THE BAE3) I LOVE HIM AND HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES AND THE WAY HE IS SOO SWEET WITH HIS SISTER IS JUST SOO BOOTIFUL *TEAR TEAR*_**

**_IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE MAGCONS FANS , FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO THEY ARE THEN YOU HAVENT LIVED YET_**

**_NASH GRIER, MATTHEW ESPINOSA, TAYLOR CANIFF, HAYES GRIER, CAMERON DALLAS, JACK JOHNSON, JACK GLINSKY, CARTER REYNOLDS, AARON CARPENTER, SHAWN MENDES_**

**_BTW IM NOT OBSESSED IM DEDICATED TO MAGCON ;)_**

**_ANYWAY PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW_**

**_XOXOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXOXO_**


	14. Best Day Ever or Nah?

_**HEYY GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK **_

_**OMG GUYS SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH!**_

_**LAST TIME I UPDATE IT WAS 4-29-2014**_

_**AND TODAY IS 5-29-2014**_

_**ITS JUST LIKE I FEEL THAT YOU GUYS JUST AREN'T FEELING THIS STORY**_

_**I WILL STILL CONTINUE IT THOUGH**_

_**BUT I WILL PROBABLY ONLY UPDATE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK FROM NOW ON JUST TO LIKE GATHER UP MY IDEAS BETTER**_

_**I KNOW MY LAST CHAPTER WAS PRETTY BORING AND SUCKED ASS**_

_**I DO APOLOGIZE BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I DONT KNOW EXACTLY HOW DESCRIPTIVE IT SHOULD BE**_

_**SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT AND SAY WHAT YOU GUYS THINK LIKE SAY "I THINK ITS A LITTLE TOO DESCRIPTIVE" BECAUSE I DO AGREE LIKE 100% BUT I DONT KNOW WHATS TOO MUCH **_

_**ANYWAY THIS MONTH'S DRAMA WITH MY LIFE...**_

_**WELL MORE PEOPLE ARE SAYING THAT MY EX GOT ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND BUT OTHER PEOPLE ARE SAYING THAT HE NOW CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH HIM :/ **_

_**I HAVE A NEW CRUSH**_

_**AND MY NEW CRUSH KNOWS I LIKE HIM /3**_

_**BUT IM PRETTY SURE HE FORGOT**_

_**BUT ITS NOT THAT BAD SINCE I BARELY TALK TO HIM AT ALL **_

_**SOOOO YEA...BUT CAN YOU REALLY BLAME ME?, I MEAN SERIOUSLY MY EX WAS FUGLY AND MY CRUSH IS HOT**_

_**I ALSO SORT OF BROKE UP WITH MY EX BECAUSE OF MY CRUSH (DON'T JUDGE)**_

_**AND MAY 24TH WAS MY SISTER'S 5TH BIRTHDAY ALSO MY UNCLE BUT IDK HIS AGE...**_

_**ALSO I MIGHT AS WELL INTRODUCE THE ENTIRE CAST OF THIS STORY (SO FAR)**_

_**THE LYNPHEA FAMILY**_

_FLORA LYNPHEA- MAIN CHARACTER- 16_

_ASH LYNPHEA-FATHER- 31_

_LILIANA LYNPHEA- MOTHER- 30_

_ROSE LYNPHEA- LITTLE SISTER- 7_

_**THE KNIGHTLY FAMILY**_

_HELIA KIGHTLY- MAIN CHARACTER- 17_

_JAMES KIGHTLY- FATHER- 31_

_JESSICA KNIGHLTLY- MOTHER- 30_

_JESSIE KNIGHTLY- LITTLE SISTER- 7_

_**THE MELODY FAMILY**_

_MUSA MELODY- SIDE CHARACTER-16_

_HO-BOE MELODY-FATHER- 31_

_MATLIN MELODY-MOTHER- 30 (YES SHES ALIVE IN THIS FANFIC)_

_SYMPHONY MELODY-LIL SIS- 7_

_**THE GRAYSON FAMILY**_

_RIVEN GRAYSON- SIDE CHARACTER-17_

_JAKE GRAYSON- FATHER-31_

_BELLA GRAYSON- MOTHER- 30_

_RILEY GRAYSON- LIL SIS- 7_

_**THE ANDROS FAMILY**_

_LAYLA ANDROS- SIDE CHARACTER- 16_

_TERENDOR ANDROS- FATHER- 31_

_NIOBE ANDROS- MOTHER- 30_

_AQUA ANDROS- LIL SIS- 7_

_**THE TIDES FAMILY**_

_NABU TIDES- SIDE CHARACTER- 17_

_GEROME TIDES- SIDE CHARACTER- 31_

_NOVA TIDES- 30_

_JASMINE TIDES- LIL SIS- 7_

**_THE ZENITH FAMILY_**

_TECNA ZENITH- SIDE CHRACTER- 16_

_MIKE ZENITH- FATHER- 31_

_VANESSA ZENITH- MOTHER- 30_

_CAMMIE ZENITH- LIL SIS- 7_

**_THE HALEN FAMILY_**

_TIMMY HALEN- SIDE CHARACTER- 17_

_MATT HALEN- FATHER- 31_

_SERENA HALEN- MOTHER- 30_

_CLAIRE HALEN- LIL SIS- 7_

**_THE SOLARIA FAMILY_**

_STELLA SOLARIA- SIDE CHARACTER- 16_

_RADIUS SOLARIA- FATHER- 31_

_LUNA RADIUS-MOTHER-30_

_STAR SOLARIA- LIL SIS- 7_

**_THE SHIELDS FAMILY_**

_BRANDON SHIELDS- SIDE CHARACTER- 17_

_ADAM SHIELDS- FATHER- 31_

_MACY SHIELDS- MOTHER- 30_

_ALLISON SHIELDS- LIL SIS- 7_

**_THE ERACKLYON FAMILY_**

_SKY ERACKLYON- SIDE CHARACTER- 17_

_ERENDOR ERACKLYON-FATHER- 31_

_SAMARA ERACKLYON- MOTHER-30_

_AMBER ERACKLYON-LIL SIS -7_

**_THE SPARKS FAMILY_**

_BLOOM SPARKS- SIDE CHARACTER- 16_

_ORITEL SPARKS-FATHER-31_

_MARIAM SPARKS- MOTHER- 30_

_BLAIR SPARKS- LIL SIS- 3_

**_AND THE EXTRAS (FOR NOW ;))_**

_KRYSTAL GREEN-16_

_CHIMERA WHITE- 16_

_DIASPRO PRINCETON-16_

_SELINA JOHNSON- 16_

_ICY MAGIX -16- DARCY'S SISTER_

_DARCY MAGIX- 16- ICY'S SISTER_

**_THE _****_SCHEDULES_**

**_FLORA'S AND HELIA'S_**

_1st-SCIENCE (with everyone)_

_2nd-MATH_

_3rd-U.S HISTORY_

_LUNCH (with everyone) _

_4th-CHOIR (everyone)_

_5th- GYM_

_6th-ART_

_7th-ENGLISH (everyone)_

**_THIS CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE A LONG CHAPTER!_**

___**ANYWAY BACK TO MY OVER DESCRIPTIVE STORY...**_

* * *

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

_I walked into the movie theater and saw Helia waiting for me there. He was dressed into a red,white,blue,black, and gray flannel shirt and some skinny blue jeans which made him even hotter and it made it even harder for me to control my hormones... I'm a teenage girl I can't control them._

_I suddenly felt inferior..._

_Oh great. My insecurity is building up inside me. I was just dressed in a baby pink high-low dress with a blue belt and some gold bracelets with my favorite baby pink heels with roses on the side. His eyes landed on me and i felt blood rush to my cheeks. He must think I'm creep for staring at him. A smile creeps on his face while he walks toward me while I am glued to my spot. _

_"Hey" he said in his husky voice which I never heard but it turned me on._

_"Hi" I said with a faint blush still on my cheek._

_He walked even closer which I didn't know was possible and whispered in my ear. "You look so hot in that dress and it your blush makes it even harder to control myself." When he stood back up I could see him smirk, if i wasn't red then I sure am now._

_"Wh...when...is t-the...movie..star-starting" _

_"In just a few minutes, but we could do something more interesting if you like" If I didn't mention the movie we were going to watch it was a romantic comedy, my favorite genre. Since it was couples week here at the movies. The movie was called 'The Vow' I heard about it and always wanted to watch it._

_"I-I'm ok with waiting" I mentally slap myself of how stupid I sound._

_"Too bad, I was looking forward to being alone with you" _

_Oh God_

_I can feel my hormones RAGING_

_I just want to kiss him right there but it takes all my will power not to._

_"Helia, the movie is about to start how about we head in, Okay?"_

_"Okay"... _

_**(A/N: Fault in our stars moment...lol..no?..ok"**_

* * *

_AFTER THE MOVIE_

_Helia drives me at my house and might I just say the movie was perfect and so sad. He opened the car door for me._

_"What a gentlemen" I say _

_"I know" He replies as we make our way to my doorstep. Without any words we lean in..._

_But when our lips are only centimeters away I see Krystal coming..._

_WTF?!_

_She's right besides us now and we stop. I'm going to have to kill her later. She opens her mouth to say somrthing but all that comes out of her mouth is..._

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. Fuck it was all just a dream. THE MOST AMAZING DREAM EVER_. _

Wait a minute...

Why was I so horny? Why did I want him sexually?

I do love Helia, but I never liked him too sexually, like i really like his abs but I didn't want to get in his pants...

Well not yet

Damn I am horny

I went to my closet to pick out my outfit which consisted of caramel long-sleeved shirt, a dark brown scarf with roses on it, blue jeans and brown knee-length boots.I headed down took a quick shower and got dressed. Soon all the events from yesterday came back and I couldn't help but smile at the memories. I knew I missed Helia but until now I didn't know I missed him this much.

I headed downstairs and took a piece of toast since I wanted to walk slowly today so I had to leave early. I said goodbye to my mom, dad and Rose.

As I left I saw Helia head out too and this time I didn't mind when he walked beside me, in fact we ended up talking the entire way there and I completely lost track of time.

As soon as we walked inside the school we went our separate ways to our friends. We had 15 minutes till 1st period would start. I arrived with the girls and they were...

arguing?

"Guys why are you fighting?" I asked well more liked yelled.

"Well me and Bloom think you should date Helia, But Tecna, Musa and Layla don't like it" says Stella while sticking out her tongue at them.

"Is that true?" I asked looking at Musa, Tecna and Layla

"Flora he's not good for you" said Musa

"I totally agree, you could do a lot better" agrees Tecna

"Flora we just want what's best for you, and it's obviously not Helia" says Layla in a ' matter-of-fact' tone

"You guys said you would trust my judgment and it's just a date we aren't dating, what happened to being my best friends" I say getting aggravated

"_Bloom_ _said_ that but _we_ never agreed" Layla shots back.

"Guys stop lets just get to class and we are going to hold our feelings aside" says Bloom looking at Layla, Musa, and Tecna

"Whatever" they all shoot back

_What is happening_

* * *

_**HELIA P.O.V**_

I loved talking to Flora. It feels just like old times and I miss those times when we didn't care. Something just hit me..

What do I tell the guys...

Should I tell them...

How bad can it be?...

Very bad.

I arrived with the guys and this is what happened

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed Sky

"Why the fuck did you dump Krystal" screamed Brandon

"I can't belive you did this, you're such a fool!" yelled Nabu

"When did you ask Flora out?! Why?!" yelled Timmy. His didn't sound too offensive unlike the others but the worst was yet to come.

"You f*cking d*ck head, you must be a total mental a$$hole as soon as school ends I won't hesitate to kill your sorry a$$" screamed Riven into my face. it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The bell rang and signaled for first period to start.

_Why can't they just accept Flora_

* * *

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**FLORA P.O.V**_

Today was an interesting day. First the girl fight we had. Second Krystal didn't even bother me. Tjhird the guys gave me dirty looks every time they saw me, like harsher than usual, but I fought back along with the other girls and kept glaring back at them, it was fun and I think we made up. I wish I could go home but me and Helia have our duet practice everyday except Friday since we perform on Monday of next week.

I still can't see why I had that dream, maybe i'll tell the girls at the sleepover and see what they think. I have no experience with guys unlike the girls. Stella is the one that has dated the most guys since 2nd grade...about 7 in total.

_Typical._

She tries to make Brandon jealous even though she denies it. Bloom has had 5 boyfriends. Layla probably about 's strict on her men. Musa about 4, but they all end up cheating on her. poor girl,but she doesn't care since I could tell they were all flings. Tecna is actually like me, she's never had a boyfriend.. or not that I or the other winx know of for that matter. She hides her feelings very well.

I head down to the choir room and I see there with Helia.

We begin. The song we have to sing is beautiful called _'No air' _by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V/ A.K.A NO P.O.V**_

After the practice which went very well. Both Helia and Flora walked home.

"Hey Flora want to come over?" Helia asked her

"Yea sure let me just tell my mom"

Five minutes later she was knocking at his door" Jessica answered it and immediately hugged the daylights out of her.

"Oh my goodness Flora look at how much you've grown, I haven't seen you and your family in forever" Jessica said all in one breath.

"I've...missed...you...to...Mrs...Knightly" Flora managed to choke out.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie and please call me Jessica, and Helia is upstairs in his room"

"Thank you Jessica" said Flora as she went upstairs where Helia was...Shirtless.

_'Oh my gosh, this makes him look even hotter than I imagined, His six pack is to die for' _Flora thought.

"Like what you see?" Helia asked her with a smirk on his face, Flora quickly turned around and her cheeks were flaming red.

"You wish"

"Well you were staring, and don't try to deny it cause I caught you"

"Whatever, what are we gonna do?" asked Flora stealing glances at his chest.

"It's Tuesday so first how about we finish our homework then we can watch movies here"

"Sounds great" They sat down and started on their homework...

* * *

**_1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER_**

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Flora

"Which ever one you want, except no chick flicks" said Helia trying to be serious but couldn't help crack a smile at how cute Flora was.

Flora rolled her eyes and went through the movies. _Titanic, Lion King, Aladdin, The Purge, Cinderella?.._

"Why the heck do you have Cinderella?!" said Flora cracking up

"It's Jessie's"

"Whatever, hey lets watch _'Mean Girls' _its like the best movie ever, well that's what I've heard." Flora had never watched Mean girls _**(A/N: Just like me)**  
_

"You've NEVER WATCHED MEAN GIRLS BEFORE?!" screamed Helia. "Gurl you need Mean Girls" he said in a pitchy high girly laughed and put the movie in while Helia went to get popcorn and he returned they laid on his bed and watched the movie.

* * *

After the movie was done, Flora saw that it was almost dinner time so she said goodbye to Helia, his mom, and Jessie who had been spying on them.

Flora arrived home and after dinner she brushed her teeth put her PJ's on and went to bed. She saw Helia's bedroom lights go off, he must have gone to sleep so she slowly fell in a deep slumber.

Thinking of how perfect today went.

* * *

_**HEYYY GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**_

_**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH **_

_**BUT I WILL UPDATE LIKE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY I FEEL LIKE YOU AREN'T ENJOYING THIS STORY**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS TOO DESCRIPTIVE OR BORING**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY POKEMON (THAT'S WHAT ILL CALL YOU GUYS FROM NOW ON, UNLESS YOU GUYS COMMENT A BETTER ONE)**_

_**XOXOXO FLORA HELIA LOVER611 XOXOXO**_


End file.
